Messed up Strands of Time
by Crystamond
Summary: Due to some failures, Blossom end up back in time, the past to be specific, where she met different persons, some became very important to her that she is now confuse on whether to stay or return to the present time. Past or present? Which one should she choose?
1. You're kidding, right?

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with this new fanfic…hope you like it..this is my 2****nd**** fanfic so please R&R….. I do not own Powerpuff girls….**

_Chapter 1- "You're kidding, right?"_

"Blossom, Blossom wake up" A masculine deep voice woke the sleeping maiden. She opened her left eye to see who wake her up. She sits up right rubbing her eyes as she stare at the old man in front of her.

"Father, what's the big idea waking me so early in the morning?"Annoyance is very obvious on her hoarse voice, which doesn't sound so good. She swallowed hard to regain her normal pitch voice. "I mean, what do you want father?"

"Guess what! I finished my new invention, wanna see it?" His face plastered with a smile. She smiled back to her father as she jumped out of her bed. "You'll wake Bubbles and Buttercup while I'm making breakfast okay. After that, we'll go to the lab together to try my new invention?" Her father said while skipping out of her room. She couldn't help but smile; it's a very long time since she saw her father so happy. She then took a bath and changed into a pink puff sleeve dress that went until her thigh with white long sleeve shirt under it and a pair of pink boots with fur on the edge.

She walked out of her room as she went to the room beside hers. She slowly knocked and turned the knob of the white door to be greeted by her younger sister, Bubbles. "Good morning Bloss" her beautiful blue eyes were full of life. "Morning sis, father told us to meet him in the kitchen." The redhead sister waves her goodbye and went to the room next to Bubble's. She turned the knob and found her sister still sleeping. She opened the windows so the sunlight will come inside the room, waking up her sister.

"Time to wake up now Buttercup, father wants to meet us downstairs" Her sister opened her emerald green eyes to meet a pair of cotton pink one. "Yeah yeah I'm up, I'm up". She smiled at her younger sister as she made her way out of the room then into the kitchen. There sitting on one of the chair was her little sister and across her was their father. Few minutes later, Buttercup came running towards the kitchen then to her favorite chair. They first ate their breakfast then the professor opened his mouth.

"I was able to invent a time necklace. This necklace is like a time machine but for now it will only take you 100 years to the past. It is still not complete but I want you girls to see it" He said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Follow me"

The three girls followed their father to his laboratory. There they saw 3 different looking necklaces. The one on the middle was a pink flower with a button on the middle. The one on the left is a yellow flower with a green button on the leaf. The last one on the right is a bubble with a button on the upper part.

"These necklaces are for you. The one on the middle is for Blossom, the left one is for Buttercup and the right one is for Bubbles. I want you girls to try and wear them." The girls wore the jewelries.

"Hey what's this button for" Blossom asked as she accidentally push the red button. "No don't touch that! It will take you back in time!" It was too late and Blossom's necklace was glowing pink.

"No! Blossom!" Bubbles high pitched voiced echoed around the room as she watches her older sister vanish like a bubble. She looked at her green eyed sister whose face also shows fear. Both of them turned their heels to meet with a pair of black eyes that belongs to their father.

"Fa-Father, Bl-Blossom vanished" The shaking of her voice shows her fear about her sisters lost.

"What happened to her?!" Buttercup asked her father, emerald green eyes were furious.

"She…..She travelled back in time. She's now 100 years in the past. Since her necklace is not functioning well, maybe yours to so it will take at least 3 days before I could fix it. Before then you should wait, so is Blossom. I just wish she'll be alright." The girls were worried about their older sister. "You should head back to your rooms while I fix these necklaces." Bubbles and Buttercup returned the necklace to their father as they walk back to their own rooms, worried about their sister, scared for their sister and nervous if something's bad is going to happen.

When the red head opened her eyes, she was shocked when she realized that she was in the past. She then remembered what her father told her. She just has to push the button to jump back to the future. Her finger slowly pushes the red circular thing on the middle of her necklace. She waited and waited and waited…..but nothing happened. She pushes the button so many times but it still doesn't work.

"What's wrong with this thing? I should be home by now." She whispered to nothing in particular. Her attention was caught when she heard something moved on the bushes. She then realized that she was in a palace garden maze and not too far away, you will see a huge yet elegant looking castle. A palace guard appears and saw her; he quickly pointed his spear to her neck. The spear was only a few inches away from her throat.

"Who are you? Who gave you the permission to go in here and why is your clothes different?" the guard asked questions to the fair maiden.

"I'm from the f-future. I-I came here u-using this ti-time machine ne-necklace." Her voice came out to be dry. She swallowed hard to ease the nervous feeling. "I-I am now stock h-here because the-the necklace appears t-to be broken"

"Who would believe a stranger like you? you are indeed needed to be taken to the palace so that the princes will be able to decide on your punishment for intruding here in the place and also for the lies you have told" the palace guard grabbed Blossom as he dragged her towards the palace.

"Wait!...No! ..I'm not lying!" she kept struggling from the man's grasp but to no avail. "Let me go! I need to get back to the future!"

The guard kept dragging her until they reached the palace. He held Blossom down to the ground as she kept struggling. The guard left and she looked up to see who's standing before her. Her eyes widens to what she saw, too surprised to even talk.

**A/N: Sorry if it is short. I promise that it'll be better the next chapter…. PLEASE REVIEW…..(R & R ) love you guys! Bye for now see you next time! **


	2. Meeting You

**A/N: SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! It's been years since I've last updated. I've lost my inspiration in writing fanfics. I apologized for my delay so a little present from me, the 2****nd**** chapter of MUST. I changed the chapter title. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS. **

"_Chapter 2 –Meeting You"_

Big pink eyes met purple ones. Both girls were astonished to see each other. Blossom was frozen on the ground as she observed the beautiful girl in front of her who looked like a doll that came alive. Her stunning purple eyes that sparkle whenever hit by the light, her soft, silky chocolate brown hair that frames her porcelain face and her skin milk white. All in all, she is breathtaking. Blossom became conscious about her appearance and tried to untangle her long, orange, straight hair using her finger. She clumsily stood up, almost tripping from her own foot, and dusted off her dress. She took one deep breath and presented the most cheerful smile she could as she introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Blossom, Blossom Katherine Utonium. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blossom is nervous, her heart beating like crazy. She doesn't how will the girl react since she looks like a princess because of her gown and tiara.

Blossom was surprised when the girl in front of her curtsied with elegance and smiled with grace. "It's a pleasure meet such a lovely lady like you, Lady Utonium. My name is Anastasia Harriet Montgomery" Blossom blushed at how she called her since she is used to be called by her first name.

"Just call me by my first name" Blossom smiled at her for the 2nd time, her cheeks started to hurt. "Alright then Lady Blossom, you could call me by my nickname, Bunny"

Before Blossom could utter a single reply, she was dragged by Anastasia aka Bunny towards somewhere. "Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to keep up with the running princess.

"To my room!" Bunny answered back enthusiastically, her fame beaming with smile. "We're going to play dress up"

"Wha-?"

The said palace guard continued to march towards the balcony. He opened the glass door and there he saw the three princes of this kingdom. The eldest is busy drinking his tea while reading his book. The middle child is cleaning is sword, making sure that it's bright and shiny while the youngest is painting the beautiful scenery.

"What is it?" The eldest spoke, authority is obvious on his voice. He adjusted his spectacles before putting down his book and focused his attention towards the guard. "Why are you here right now?"

"Your Highness, an intruder was spotted in the palace garden. I presumed that maybe she is a spy"

"A spy? Now why would they send one" The youngest one stopped his painting and looked at his older brother with an innocent smile on his handsome face.

"Stop pretending that you don't know why my little brother." The middle child said while looking at his younger brother. "Besides, it's been a while since we last saw an enemy right. I've been dying to fight another one of those weaklings"

"Both of you, Quiet!" The eldest's ruby eyes glanced at the guard in front of him, trying to read his movements whether his lying or not. After some time, he gave up and sighed. "Alright, take us to her" He said as he stood up and followed the guard in front of him.

"Her? Why would they send a girl?" The middle one asked as he runs his fingers through his raven locks.

"We'll find out later"

The three princes waited for the palace guard to open the door. The eldest was furious when they found out that there's no one in the room.

"Where is the intruder you are talking about?" His voice calm and cold yet you could notice a hint of annoyance. "Where is she?"

"I just left her here sires, together with the princess" The guard sated, his head bowed down.

"You left her with Anastasia? Are you crazy?" The middle one yelled as he rushed towards his younger sister's room.

"We'll talk later" The eldest followed his brother but kept his calm demeanor, hands inside his pocket.

"Later Dariyen" The youngest smiled at the guard as he walks with his brother.

Blossom found herself waiting on the bed of the princess. She noted how glamorous the room is, from the carpeted floor to the beautiful lavender colored walls and to describe it in one word, it would be purple. The room is filled with white, purple and black expensive looking things.

Blossom's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Bunny, whom by now has dozens of clothing on her arms, starting from dresses to corsets to petticoat. Bunny helped Blossom change into the dress and decided to put a thin layer of make-up and do her hair. After the dress-up, Blossom now looked like a doll. The cute pink long sleeve dress reaches about 1 inch below her knees and contains layers of ruffles and ribbons. Her hair is curled up into big ringlets and is adored by one cute white bow that contrasted with her orange hair. Her long, white socks' ends are decorated with small pink ribbon while her flush pink boots gave the finishing look. Blossom can't help but smile at her appearance, all in all, she love how she looked right now especially her pink eyes that seems to sparkle because of the thin eye shadow and eyeliner.

"You looked like princess" Bunny joined her on the mirror and she can't but hug the younger girl.

"Thank you Milady, I really appreciate it"

"No need to thank me Lady Blossom. Now, would you care for some tea?" Blossom replied with a smile as she and bunny sat on the balcony, the wind caressing their face.

"Which do you prefer, White Fairy or Cloud and Mist?"

"White Fairy would be good" Blossom replied as Bunny poured some White Fairy Tea on her cup. Silence engulf both of them but neither decided to break it since. They thought that it is best to enjoy the view and the tea in silence. Minutes passed and Bunny decided to finally break it with a surprising question.

"Lady Blossom" The tone she used is scary, it is cold and emotionless. "Answer me, why are you here? Just because I was kind to you back then doesn't mean that I like you."

"What do you-?"

"Answer me! Are you a spy? Are you here to gather informations that may lead to the downfall of my kingdom?"

"Spy? What spy?"Blossom was confused and Bunny is scaring her. Her eyes mirrored hatred yet behind that is the kind Bunny she knew.

"Aren't you one? If not, then why are here? Why did you just pop out of nowhere? Who really are you, Blossom Katherine Utonium?"

Blossom finally stood up, she's angry because she can't believe that Bunny doubted her. She is a prideful person and ever since she arrived, she has stopped herself from exploding since she knew that these people are royalty. She is not an idiot, in fact she's a genius, so keeping her mouth shut is all she could do but, this situation is really pushing her. The thing that she hated the most is being blame about something you did not do. She tried to be calm so she could defend herself.

"Your highness, I may not be from here but I assure you that I am not a spy. It's an insult to me that you accused me of being one."

"How can I be sure that you are not one?"

"I came from a very far place that cannot be reached by any means of transportation. A very far place indeed" Blossom looked so distant, like a broken doll yearning for freedom. "From the futu-" She wasn't able to finish whatever she is to say because suddenly, there's tight, strong grip on her wrist. Blossom looked on her left to see three handsome young men panting, as if they ran a marathon.

"Bunny, are you alright? Did she do anything to you?" The raven haired prince asked his sister worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. She didn't do anything." Bunny looked towards Blossom, whom by now has this annoyed look plastered on her face while struggling from his blue eyed brother's grasps. Maybe she thought wrong. It's very immature and childish of her to think that Blossom is a spy especially when she looked so broken a while ago.

Bunny's thoughts were interrupted by the yelling of his older brother. She could tell that they we're really worried for her.

"You!" The raven haired lad pointed at Blossom who doesn't show any emotion on her face. She remained stoic for the sake of hiding what she really feels, fear.

"Yes me?" Her voice sounded like an innocent child, a kind smile could be seen on her face.

"Who are you?" Blossom remained stoic. She doesn't want to tell them her name, after the whole incident. "Let's just say, I'm a person from a very far place."

"I demand you to tell me your name" The green eyed one notice that she wouldn't answer so he decided to lock her up instead. "Take her away. Lock her in the dungeon and don't give her any food unless she says her name"

Blossom's eyes looked at Bunny's, she shook her head indicating not tell them her name and from where is she. Bunny knew who Blossom really is even if she wasn't able to finish whatever she was going to say a while ago. Bunny could only nod in response and that is enough for Blossom to smile.

Before Blossom is dragged away, her gaze locked with the ruby one of the eldest prince who remained quiet and passive since the time he stepped inside. Blossom does not know what to do so she just smiled before finally turning away.

**A/N: So that ends the 2****nd**** chapter of MUST. I wanted say thank you to those who gave a review, thank you guys :)) Maybe I can update next week, I am still not sure since I have to maintain my grades in school. Anyway please review guys, thank you.**


	3. It's Midnight

**A/N: I've been gone for a while but at least I updated right? I apologized for not keeping my promise about updating cause of school works and stuffs. My teachers are giving us loads of works and it's killing me! Anyway, on with the chappie.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**

"_Chapter 3 - Its Midnight"_

It's been three days since Blossom's disappearance and it's affecting her sisters in a negative way especially Bubbles. The once bubbly, cheerful girl lost her sparkle, her tantalizing sky blue eyes no longer shine like the way that they used to and her silky beautiful blonde hair is now dull and unwashed. Professor Utonium hated seeing his daughters in that state and it only adds up to the stress he has to finish the said necklaces. The necklace, it is also one of his problem, he's been working days and nights to finish it and the lack of sleep is starting to cause him more trouble.

The two sisters are currently sitting on the sofa in their living room while watching some boring news channel. Neither one of them speaks a word, not wanting to break the silence as their eyes focuses on the blabbering of the news reporter. Suddenly, a series of sobs break the heavy atmosphere and Buttercup can't help it but look at her younger sister. Her eyes soften at the sight of Bubbles, who shook uncontrollably while trying to ease down her sobs.

"Blossom" Bubbles managed to choke out some words in between her sobs as Buttercup pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Bubs, we're going to rescue her no matter what"

Both girls fell asleep on the couch with tear stained cheeks and unknown to them that a pair of worried eyes is watching them both. "Don't worry girls, I'm almost done"

It's been three days since Blossom was captured and thrown into the dungeons. She hasn't eaten anything since then besides water. All she can do is wished to be rescue by her sisters and until then, she will continue to hope for them.

"Please don't do anything rash"

Suddenly, two palace guards approached her told her that she's going to meet the royalties. They dragged her until they were able to reach their destination, a large circular structure with high walls and no roof. When they entered, she was forced to sit on the chair at the middle and there in front of her are the three princes and princess of the kingdom. They all have a different expression, Bunny with a worried and pained expression, the blue eyed prince mirrored somewhat pity, the green eyed one with a scowl on his face and lastly the ruby eyed one with a stoic expression.

The green eyed one stood up and looked at her with pure hatred and disgust. "I presume you are now ready to tell us everything if you still value your life. I'm going to ask you only one question, who are you?"

Blossom smiled and looked directly to his green eyes. "Isn't it that the gentleman is to introduce himself first?"

"Fine then, I am Zarren Drystan Montgomery, the middle child of the Montgomery couple and a proud prince of the Southern Kingdom" He arrogantly introduced himself with an annoyed look plastered on his face. The said prince looked at his younger brother as if sending him a message through telepathy.

"My turn I guess, I am William Reed Montgomery, youngest prince of the Southern Kingdom." The blue eyed prince introduced himself with a smile.

"Christopher Emmet Montgomery, eldest prince of the Southern Kingdom" The ruby one looked directly at Blossom's eyes and she can't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Anastasia Harriet Montgomery" Bunny said in a low almost whispered voice.

"Well, your name?" The green one or Prince Zarren asked impatiently while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ooops, my mind seems to have changed. Now I don't wanna introduce myself" Blossom grinned at them as if her life doesn't depend on this. If they're stubborn, so does her.

"Tsk, you're wasting our time. Guards," He called at the place guard as they marched towards them. "Just kill her. She's useless" Bunny's eyes widened, her mouth open while looking at her brother with teary eyes. William and Christopher looked at their brother asking if he's serious or not.

"No! I will not let you guys do this" The three princes watched as their younger sister ran towards the redhead and continued towards the gate while running with her.

"Bunny!"

"Princess Anastasia!"

"Anastasia!"

"Mi Lady!"

People were shouting at them but nonetheless they continued to run. After running straight through a forest, they finally reached a hidden door on the wall of a cliff. They both entered the room as they pant and sat down the fluffy carpet.

"Thank you, you're Highness" Blossom said between her pants as she wiped a sweat on her forehead.

"No need for that. I just don't want you to get killed" Bunny looked away while trying to hide her blush from embarrassment. "Anyway you should take bath, there's a spare clothes on the bathroom, you could use that"

Blossom slowly walked towards the bathroom only to be amazed with the size of it. She admired how beautiful it was decorated with a theme of under-the-water. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub. She looked at her left and noticed different kinds of soap fragrance such as apple, lemon, strawberry, raspberry, watermelon, cherry, lavender, cherry blossom, jasmine and rose. She decided to use the combination of watermelon and cherry blossom giving off a sweet aroma. After about some time, she finally put on the clothes available, a while long sleeves dress that reached just below her knees and pair of white shoes.

Both of them ate the soup Bunny prepared for the two of them, never making an eye contact between one another. Blossom decided to break the silence but Bunny beat her to that by speaking first.

"Blossom, you know that you're not safe here in my kingdom. Even I cannot protect you from others especially if they're my brothers. I thought of something and came up with a plan. Tonight, at exactly 22:00 (10:00), we'll sneak out of the palace, I'll help you escape and when we reach the town, we'll take a carriage to one of my rest house in the southern part of the kingdom, near the sea. There, we'll thought of something for you so that you'll be able to get back to wherever you came from." Bunny held her hand tightly before letting go and stood up. "You should rest for now; I'll wake you up when it's time"

Soon enough, Blossom was enveloped by a deep, dreamless sleep.

Bubbles was woken up by a soft tap on her shoulder. She looked up and she met her sister's piercing green eyes. Her sister put her finger towards her lips, saying that they should be quite. Buttercup gently dragged Bubbles towards their father's lab and there they saw the sleeping figure of their father. Bubbles' eyes widens when she realized what Buttercup's been planning. She abruptly stopped causing her sister to look at her.

"We shouldn't do this. Father would be worried if we leave" Bubbles said in a whispered voice while looking at the two pieces of jewelry on the table.

"It's alright Bubbles. I prepared a letter for father just in case he wakes up while we're not home yet." Buttercup gently took the necklace then replaced it with the white envelope on her hands.

"I don't know Buttercup. I'm scared" The two of them walked back upstairs, to their respective room but not before Buttercup gave the necklace to her sister.

"Listen, we only have about less than half an hour, change your clothes and pack thing you'll need. I'll pack some food and water."

Bubbles was torn between the guilt of leaving their father and the joy on knowing they'll see their sister again. She shakily changed her clothes into a pair of white pants, blue loose shirt and running shoes then rummaged her closet for something that will cover her. Finally, she came across with an old looking piece of clothing that would resemble a cloak. She hurriedly placed some things on her backpack before going out of her room.

Both of them entered the attic with their belongings. They put on their cloaks at the same time, their necklaces. They felt again the familiar feeling of the necklace but this time, it is colder than usual. They stood side by side holding each other's hand while other hand is on the necklace. They grasped in tightly, as if holding for their dear life while thinking of their older sister, the need to be with her, the empty feeling without her. Suddenly they were enveloped by a blinding light of blue and green, slowly closing their eyes not letting go of each other's hands, the unfamiliar feeling of being weightless, like a feather on a windy day. Moments later, they felt the impact of landing. They slowly opened their eyes and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, or not.

Running, that's the situation of Bunny and Blossom. As soon as they left their hiding place, the guards spotted them because of their carelessness. Now they zoomed pass the guards and run as fast as they could.

"Your Highness, I think we should stop this." Bunny looked at her in disbelief but Blossom continued to speak. "I cannot put you in anymore danger. I'll continue running into somewhere. Maybe I could fix my necklace and –"

"No!"

"But-"

"I cannot let you do this alone. I will make sure that you go home safely."

The rest of the journey was silent; nobody dared to open their mouth while running and soon enough, they reached their destination – The Town of Three.

Three handsome princes were sitting on their throne room and were still awake even though it's already pass midnight. They received a report from the head of the palace guards that the prisoner together with the princess escaped the place were heading down town.

"What are we going to do now?" Zarren looked at his older brother and can't help it but frown. "What's wrong with you? You've been silent for the whole time and you're the one who's supposed to be in charge of this."

Ruby eyes clashed with emerald ones.

"I've been thinking about something that's bothering me." The older one said calmly as he stood up and started to walk towards his room.

"And what could be more important that this-"

"The letter" The three of them stopped walking as Christopher turned to look straight to his brothers' eyes. "You knew about the letter from the Northern Kingdom. You know what they want and three days ago, I received another letter, it is about to start." Silence enveloped the three of them, tension started to build up and neither one moved.

"What do we do then? Bunny and the other girl are still out there. We can't leave our sister when it's really dangerous. We also have to prepare the soldiers and lead the people to safety." William decided to ease the tension with his question.

"As I had said a while ago, I've been thinking of a plan since then. Follow me to my room. _Sometimes, the walls have ears too."_ He said muttering the last statement.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

That's the first thing than came to the two sisters' minds when they arrived the past. Trees surrounded them in every direction and there's no sign of any living thing. Suddenly, a rustle could be heard in the trees and moments later, something zoomed past them.

It's an arrow!

"Run" It took seconds before they could process what's happening and they knew that they are not safe in the forest.

Dozens of arrows came raining down them, barely missing them as they run towards some random direction.

"Faster Bubbles, faster!"

"I'm trying!" Bubbles tripped on her own foot and tried to stood up but to no avail.

"Go on without me. Find Blossom and go home"

"No! I'll. . . . I'll stay her with you"

They waited but instead of their doom, they came face to face with what they were looking for, or more importantly, who.

"BLOSSOM!"

Blossom and Bunny rested for a while in the town before continuing their adventure towards their destination but not before stopping for some shopping. They first entered the food store to buy a few bread and water for supplies and some herbs and medicine in case of emergencies. After that, they changed into the clothes that they bought in a commoner's shop to blend in with the people. The dresses were exactly alike except for the color, dull red for Blossom and brown for Bunny.

They say on the fountain on the center of the town while eating some bread.

"So, where is the carriage?"

"It's here"

A medium sized carriage pulled by four horses stopped in front of them. The one driving it helped them get into the carriage before taking off towards the forest.

The travel went smoothly but suddenly, two girls were spotted, one blond and one black haired. Blossom knew those two, they were her sisters. She doesn't know if she will be happy or angry because of how dangerous the act they've done.

"BLOSSOM!"

"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!"

"Please stop the carriage" Blossom pleaded but the driver didn't let her until Bunny told him that there's no harm in stopping.

The sisters hugged each other but not before Blossom notice their situation.

"Bubbles what happened?" Blossom looked worriedly at her sister as Bunny deicide to join them.

"Someone attacked us! By the way, who's that?" Bubbles pointed at Bunny with a confused look on her face.

"She's Princess Anastasia Harriet Montgomery, the princess of this kingdom." Blossom introduced the girls to each other. "Your Highness, my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Wait, I don't mean to be rude but you said that someone attacked you two." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded at Bunny's answer. Bunny's face suddenly turned to horror and yelled quickly.

"Hurry, we must leave this place. It is not safe here!" But it was already too late when they saw the driver scram away leaving the four girls in the middle of the forest and there not that far is a group of people armed with weapons. The quickly run towards the carriage but it was lit on fire by the enemy's arrows. Bunny quickly released the horses end rose one.

"You know how to ride a horse right?" The three of us nodded. When we were little, we used to ride it every time since we still lived in the country side and Bubbles was better than us when it comes to this.

"Well then hurry up and let's go!" We quickly rode the horse and it started galloping away. Bunny led the way out of the forest but we have a hard time trying to escape from them because of their arrows.

Suddenly, the firing stopped and they looked back to know why but instead found dozens and dozens of fire lit arrows pointed at them. The archers released the bow and it came towards them like rain but they managed to survive even though that caused them to have a few cuts and scratches. The willed the horse to go faster and minutes later, the enemies were nowhere in sight. They decided to rest beside the lake and treat their wounds after the long journey. They were about to sit down when dozens and dozens of warriors surrounded them. They were trapped and unless some miracle happens, they're doomed.

"We have to fight" Bunny stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the worlds.

"Are you crazy? We don't have any weapon and there are more than a hundred of them while there are only four of us." Bunny glared at Buttercup.

"And you have any better ideas? Here" Bunny tossed each of them a silver sword to fight with.

"Well, it isn't the Southern kingdom princess. What are you doing her milady? The forest is such a dangerous place for you to be. Why don't you join us for some fun?" An ugly looking man said while looking at Bunny.

"Yeah right as if I want to breathe the same air as you" Bunny countered back which made them even angrier.

"Too bad, such a waste to have your pretty faces covered in blood. The four of you would make great wife" He grinned like a maniac with a malicious gleam in the eyes.

"Ewww, no way" Blubbles said in disgust while acting that she wanted to vomit.

"Tsk, you can have them. They're not worthy" The ugly man turned around and started to leave while the others started to walked towards them while smiling like an idiot. The girls tried their best to hold out their swords for fighting but it was useless when they suddenly grabbed them. They struggle out of the men's grasp as they tried to scream but their mouths were all covered. Suddenly, the men stopped holding them and when they looked to see what's happening, both Blossom and Bunny froze when they saw three familiar figures, the three princes of the kingdom rescued them.

**A/N: There finished! Thank you for reading my fic and also don't forget to review. I'll try my best to update and also I want to thank those who reviewed my story, thanks again guys.**

**~Crystamond~**


End file.
